Santa Baby
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: "And what do YOU want for Christmas...little boy?" Roxas twitched, squirming as he sat in Axel's lap, a frown coming to his lips. "...Axel...You sound like a pedophile..." Explicit Content! AkuRoku lemon. ...Don't say I didn't warn you. XD


Seriously...Sometimes, Roxas just felt like his life was a porno.

Yes that's right, a porno. With cheap lighting, skanky women, and the faint scent of cocaine lingering through the air.

Of course, he was just being over dramatic. In fact, the lighting in his apartment was just right for him, the streets were devoid of any skanks, and he sure as hell didn't snort cocaine.

Okay, so maybe his life wasn't a cheap porn. But it still was a porn damnit! Well, it should've been, then maybe he'd get PAID for all the crap that his lover was made him do.

And for a moment, Roxas thought this was a good idea.

He found himself half tempted to go into his closet and fish out his camera and tripod, then try to make SOME sort of profit from this damn 'endeavor' Axel was making him endure.

Then he imagined what would happen if oh, lets say SEIFER decided that he was suddenly gay and wanted to watch a gay porno?

And what if he somehow managed to grab one featuring Roxas in one of those kinky little outfits Axel always manages to afford on their shoe string budget?

And, what if Seifer just decided to show it to all of Roxas's friends and family? No, even worse...what if Seifer ENJOYED IT, and JACKED off to it!?!

Roxas shuttered at this thought, trying to will away the mental image.

Of course, he was just being over-dramatic again. Besides, it had been what...two years since he last saw Seifer? What were the chances of that scenario ever actually happening anyway?

"Whatever they are...they're still too high." The blonde mumbled to himself, finishing up the final touches on his outfit with a glare on his face.

Although Roxas always complained about the kinky shit Axel made him wear/do, he never once denied his lover the pleasure of doing it. Even though he'd grumble, bitch, and moan as he got into said kinky outfits, he still never failed to go through with the little scenarios Axel thought up.

Why you ask?

No, it wasn't because Roxas was a kinky little tart who secretly liked it....*Cough*

And NO, it wasn't because he was 'whipped'.

It was because, well fuck, he was a controlling, dominating bastard with everything else they did. It was always ROXAS who decided where Axel would take them for their next date, it was always ROXAS who decided what movie they'd watch, everything from getting a meal, to what type of Tupperware they bought, was controlled by Roxas.

Their bedroom was really the only place Axel ever had much of a say in anything. And once, during one of their rare arguments, Axel pointed (well, more like screamed) this out in his frustration. He immediately tried to take the words back, but the damage had been done, and guilt started to eat at the blonde.

He put a lot of effort into trying to change his habits, and he really struggled with giving Axel some control in their day to day life.

Though his efforts were commendable, in the end he couldn't help but give into his controlling nature.

But Axel, being the wonderful lover that he is ((his quote, not mine)) and having been flattered, even touched by Roxas's effort, made an agreement with the blonde. Which basically stated, "You can control everything during the day, I don't care, you're better at that shit then I am. But at night, in bed, you'll do whatever I say, and never deny me of the little pleasures that get me off."

So Roxas, in his guilt, agreed to this, whole heartily. And it worked, he supposed. He got the control he needed, and so did Axel.

Although he hated himself for it, Roxas found himself kind of...enjoying the kinky shit Axel made him say and do.

Did he ever regret it? Sometimes, especially that one time Axel got his perverted hands on a Kama Sutra book and screwed Roxas in the 'amazing butterfly' position four times in a row. But other then that, Roxas was happy doing this stuff, knowing it really made Axel happy.

Or so he thought.

But this time time Axel was going a little TOO far.

"...God fucking damnit...The things I do for love.." The blonde grumbled to himself, trying desperately to pull down his bright red Santa skirt down, as though he was hoping it'd magically grow in length if he tugged on it.

It didn't.

"It's mid fucking December and he wants me to wear a mini skirt!??!" He hissed at his own reflection, his eye twitching as the little white puff ball from his Santa hat fell in front of his left eye again.

"...I'm gonna kill him, I'm going to fucking kill that kinky son of a bi-"

"Ohhh Roxyyyy~! What's taking you so long? Santa's waitinggg~!"

Roxas growled under his breath, giving one last feeble attempt at tugging his skirt down lower, not even attempting to adjust his 'top'.

He had given up on that tight little sucker a long time ago.

"Rooooxxaaassss???"

The blonde's eye twitched once again, and he feared for his sanity.

"Cooommming Axelll~!!" He called out, malice and the intent to murder completely evident in his voice. But he was sure Axel chose to ignore it, like he always does.

"Damn that bastard with his selective hearing..."

With another twitch of the eye and a long, dejected sigh, Roxas glanced at himself in the mirror one more time. The overwhelming urge to drop to his knees and claw at the floor screaming "WHY!?!" hit him as he stared at his reflection with despair.

Only Axel...Only AXEL could find a slutty little 'Mrs. Santa' suit, (complete with candy cane stockings) two days before Christmas.

His silent fuming however, suddenly ceased as he heard the soft drifting sound of music reach his ears, Roxas's eyes slid closed, his anger fading...SLIGHTLY.

"...Bitch." he mumbled under his breath, adjusting his hat and stepping out of the small bathroom.

"There you are, Rox!" Axel called out, sitting back against the large recliner.

He was decked out in his own Santa hat, and bright red Santa pants, with two large overall buckles holding them in place around his slim hips. And for the shirt? Well, fuck, there wasn't one!

At this point, all Roxas could do was glare at the sexy, shirtless, laid back, extremely sexy redhead, and try to will away the tent forming under his skirt.

Axel, who was not only the master of selective hearing, but selective sight as well, raised his hand, gesturing the blonde over to him with a sultry grin on his lips.

"Come to Santa..."

With a shocking amount of effort, Roxas resisted the urge to twitch, reminding himself of the 'deal' he made with his lover. After succeeding in guilt tripping himself enough, he steadily made his way over to the redhead, gulping just a bit.

Axel's grin only widened as he sat up straight, spreading his legs and gesturing to his left knee. "Sit."

Like an obedient little puppy, Roxas took a seat on the bony leg. He winced as Axel adjusted his knees once again, the soft fabric of Axel's Santa pants brushing along Roxas's bare tush, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks.

A deep, hearty chuckle emitted from Axel's throat, drawing the blonde's attention back to his lover.

"And what do YOU want for Christmas...little boy?" Axel whispered suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows as his Cheshire like grin only widened.

Roxas twitched, squirming as he sat in Axel's lap, a frown coming to his lips. "...Axel...You sound like a pedophile..."

Axel blinked a few times, a low, frustrated whine leaving him, and his grin morphing into a large pout.

"Aww, come on Roxy! Don't ruin the MAGIC!!" And as though it never left, the redhead's devious grin was back in full force.

The blonde in his lap only grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing a little as Axel's leg rubbed up against him once again.

"Come on Rox...Say it...Tell Santa what you want for Christmas..."

With a groan that just screamed hatred, Roxas responded, in an extremely monotonous octave. "...I wanna....I wanna...take a ride on the....polar express." He winced as he said it, his left eye beginning to twitch again as Axel's selective hearing chose to ignore the bland tone in his lovers voice as he continued with their little...'scene'

Roxas almost yelped as Axel's overly warm hands slowly slid up his stockings, heading for his thighs. "Mmm...Well....You have been a good boy this year...I think Santa can arrange that..."

"W-Wha? O-Okay Axel! That's enough!" Roxas scrambled out of Axel's lap, his face flushed in embarrassment and his fists clenched in rage. "This is going WAY too far!"

Axel blinked a few times. "Rox-"

"No! Don't you "Rox" me! You sound like a fucking PEDOPHILE!!"

"Rox-"

"NO! And ANOTHER THING-" The blonde blinked a few times, pausing upon hearing the music in the background become accompanied by lyrics. "Is that...Is that a MAN singing the song "Santa Baby"!?!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?"

"ROXA-"

"You've gone TOO far this time Axel! I've agreed to ALOT of kinky shit in the past, but this is TOO MU-" He was cut off by Axel's hand over his mouth, a sudden, serious expression painted on the readhead's attractive face.

"Roxas..." He began in a low, stern tone, "You promised me."

"..." With a sigh of defeat, Roxas returned to his seat on Axel's lap, guilt eating away at him. "...I'm sorry." He whispered, staring at the ground, unable to meet the redhead's piercing jade orbs.

At this, Axel let out a small sigh on his own, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair. "...Nah, don't apologize....I guess I sounded a little too much like a pedo..."

"...Yeah but...It was what you wanted....and here I am, trying to take control again..." the blonde mumbled, hating himself for how pathetic his voice sounded.

"Hey..." Axel took his chin, tilting his head up, a frown coming to his lips, seeing Roxas almost near tears.

"You're so over dramatic." Mumbled the elder, before pressing his lips to the blonde's in a slow, soothing kiss.

It lasted a moment or two, before Axel pulled away, smiling a bit. "Feeling better now, drama queen?" Roxas grinned a little, flicking the redhead's forehead. "Yeah yeah. But really, attempt to refrain from the...pedophile-like...stuff?"

"Awww....Alrightttt...But that means I can go to plan B.." The Cheshire grin returned to Axel's lips, and Roxas almost face palmed.

"...And what the hell...is plan B?"

Reaching in to a little box on the ground beside the recliner, Axel pulled out a red and white stripped peppermint candy cane, un wrapping it and pressing the end against Roxas's lips. "Suck."

The blonde stared at his lover suspiciously for a moment, before complying to the demand, taking the treat into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. "Mm."

Axel's grin only widened. "Good..." He replied, his fingers resuming their actions, softly running up Roxas's candy cane stockings and up his Santa skirt, both of his large hands firmly squeezing each ass cheek, drawing a little yelp of surprise from the blonde.

But soon his surprise melted into pleasure as Axel's skilled hands squeezed and rubbed the tender flesh firmly, little sounds of approval vibrated in Roxas's throat, his tongue still wrapped around the candy cane, sucking lightly on it.

A little whimper left the blonde as his lover's finger teased his entrance, his other hand still firmly kneading his ass cheek. "Aww, Rox. You aren't wearing the candy thong I got you!"

"Mm, I don't love you THAT much, Axel."

"You will." With that husky reply, the redhead pulled his hands away, a whine of disappointment leaving the teen. "Scoot closer, blondie."

Choosing to ignore that nickname, Roxas did as he was told, scooting closer and moaning as his bare skin slid along the fabric of Axel's pants. He only stopped moving when Axel deemed him close enough, his erection basically meeting Axel's own clothed one. "Mmm, good."

Reaching his hand up, Axel tugged the candy cane out of Roxas's mouth, noticing the blonde hadn't even really sucked on the treat, which was good, really. It kept the end nice and blunt.

"Lean foreword, Rox." Through the light haze of lust, Roxas blinked a few times, but complied, wondering what Axel was thin-

"A-Ahhhh!" The blonde gasped for breath, his legs trembling as Axel slowly slid the candy cane into him, all the way to the curve.

"Like that, Rox?" Came Axel's sultry voice as he started moving the treat, thrusting it dangerously slow, in the most teasing way he could, relishing in the little sounds that left his lover's lips.

"Well?" The older whispered, increasing the speed in which he thrust the candy cane, his other hand sliding off of the blonde's ass, tracing the skin slowly as he made his way to Roxas's crotch. "A-Ah!...yes..."

A smirk came to the redhead's lips, his fingertips lightly brushing along the teen's erection. "Oh? So you like being fucked by a candy cane, Roxas?"

His lover answered with a low groan as Axel continued torturing him, sliding the candy all the way in, before pulling it out to the very end, only to thrust it back in, as deep as the treat would go. He continued this slow, delectable teasing, the blonde in his lap trembling and groaning, his eyelids fluttering.

His mind was getting foggy at this point, and his mouth watering, but Roxas tried to hold on to his sanity. It was a vain effort however, when he realized, in a slight horror, that he was actually moving against the redhead, basically dry humping his damn leg!

The blonde whimpered, squirming once again, but this only caused another moan to rise in his throat as the delicious friction scent shivers of pleasure up and down his spine.

"A-Axel~!"

"Mm, would you like more, Roxas?" Came Axel's lust drenched reply, his hand wrapping around the teen's erection, pumping him in time with the long thrusts of the candy cane.

"I-I...Y-yes!" And even though Roxas's vision was getting pretty blurry, he could see the grin on Axel's lips widening.

"Well then...If you want more...You'll have to say...it."

Oh HELL NO! There was no way in HELL he was going to say...going to say...- Axel squeezed his erection, rubbing the head with his thumb, and almost all coherent thought left the blonde.

"Ahh! A...Axel...I..." He hated himself, he really, really did. "Ngh...I....Iwannaridethepolarexpress..."

Axel's grin turned into a full on smirk.

Bastard.

"What was that, Rox? I couldn't hear you!"

That bitch.

"...I....I want to....ridethepolarexpress..."

"Hmmm? Speak up Roxy! I just CAN'T hear you!"

"God damnit Axel!...I wanna ride the FUCKING Polar express!!!"

Once this was done, Roxas was going to kill him.

"Oh ho ho! Is that all? Well then, little boy, you should've just said so!"

Yup, he was really gonna fucking kill him.

Roxas managed a weak glare, his teeth clenched as he hissed. "Would you just GET ON WITH IT?"

Pulling his hand away from Roxas's erection, he put a finger to his chin, a 'thoughtful' expression coming to his face. "Well, alright, if you INSIST." He smirked. "But under one condition..."

A low, choked gasp left the blonde, since Axel's hand wasn't holding the candy cane in place, the damn thing started sliding out of him, and the slick candy moving so slowly out of him was leaving him breathless. "W-What...do you...want...?"

"Oh, nothing TOO big...I just want you to call me Santa...the entire time."

Roxas gulped a little, a frown coming to his lips, and just when he was about to tell Axel to fuck off, the redhead did something...cruel. He nudged his leg up, rubbing it up against Roxas's erection, his bony knee pressing up against the candy cane, sliding it back in to the hilt in one fluid motion.

"A-Ahh!! F-F-Fine! Fine damnit! Just...nn...just....fuck me already!!"

"Mmm, alright Rox, you HAVE been a VERY good boy this year..."

With that, he pulled the now almost completely melted candy cane out of Roxas, grinning a little. "Mmmm...It lubed you up real nice...I bet you taste good, Rox."

"...Bitch."

Axel only laughed at this, reaching down to the side of the recliner, and pulling the lever, the seat going back so that he was laying down.

"Well sonny, ready to take that ride?"

Even in the haze of lust, Roxas's left eye managed to twitch, but at this point, he was getting desperate. "...Yes....(twitch)...Santa..."

"Good! Hold on tight now, lad!"

Axel reached into his pants, pulling out his erection and pumping himself a few times for good measure before positioning himself under Roxas, lifting the teen's hips and pressing the head of his erection against his entrance. "Ready?" He whispered to the blonde, rubbing circles into his thighs.

Roxas managed a weak nod, his legs quivering in anticipation. "Do...it."

He was entered surprisingly roughly, but found it much less painful then he thought it would be, and as the scent of peppermint drifted to his nose, assaulting his already overloaded senses, he was suddenly grateful to Axel for screwing him with a candy cane. ...Slightly grateful, that is.

But once again, all thought left him, that pleasurable numbing to the brain occurring the moment Axel's large hands found his tush again, gripping both cheeks tightly and he slammed his hips up, making the blonde cry out. "A-Axel!!"

Said man groaned, squeezing the flesh in his hands. "Heh...W-Wrong name....Rox...Here...Try again."

And this time, Roxas screamed the 'right' name as Axel slammed into him again.

"Good...Ngh...Again..."

"Santa! SANTA!! SANTA!!!"

((random authors note: I hate myself...XD))

Gripping the boy's ass cheeks tighter slamming into him over and over again, sharp, painful, yet oh so satisfying thrusts until Roxas all but screamed "SANTA!!" with each thrust.

"Ngh...fuck...Roxas!!" Axel grunted back, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration as his thrusts became faster, more erratic until the sound of skin slapping against skin blocked out all other sound but their moans.

It wasn't much longer till they both came, Roxas screaming 'Santa!' once again, before collapsing on top of the redhead, panting heavily, completely spent.

Neither noticed, or heard the door to the balcony sliding shut.

-That Morning, In Christmas Town-

Mrs. Claus smiled, waving at her husband as he finally landed with his sleigh. "Hello Dear! How was your night?" She asked, but he said nothing to her, walking briskly passed her, his fists clenched inside of his large red gloves. She blinked, following him into their house. "Honey? Honey what's wrong?"

Without answering, he entered their bedroom, unlocking a drawer and pulling out a red velvet book labeled 'PERMANENT NAUGHTY LIST' Mrs. Claus blinked once again. "Honey, what..?"

Ignoring her once again, he grabbed the nearest pen, opening the book and flipping to an empty page, before writing, rather angerly, in large, BOLD letters.

AXEL & ROXAS

-End-


End file.
